Discontinued Mystery Box Items
Items that once were found in Mystery Boxes, but are no longer there, are listed below. Cheap Mystery Box / Red Mystery Box *All-Star Vest *Apple Hat *Apron *Baseball Cap *BBQ Hot Sauce *Bedside Table *Big Black Ribbon *Big Pink Ribbon *Black Ribbon *Black Slacks *Black Sweat Band *Black'n'White Bangles *Blue Balloon *Blue Bracelet *Blue Thermos *Bone *Capsules Detergent *Colorful Lucky Charm *Comfortable Couch *Cream Carpet *Golden Star Decor *Leather Wrist Strap *Melon *Milk *Milk Tank *Modern Rug *Oak Floor Boards *Orange Bowl Shirt *Orange Juice *Patchy Carpet *Pine Bookshelf *Pineapple *Pink Donut *Plain Window *Pleasant Window *Posh Bow *Rainbow Band *Rare Steak *Red Bow *Red Pants *Red Pearl Bracelet *Red Summer Shades *Retro Green Polo *Robust Cactus *Romantic Blue Bracelet *Sad Sack Shirt *Simple Door *Simple Shelf *Simple Table *Simple T-Shirt *Slouch Couch *Strawberry Milk *Summer Armchair *White Cap *Wooden Door *Wooden Stool *Worn Grey Armchair *Yellow Hoodie Mystery Box / Blue Mystery Box *All-Star Vest *Alpine Boy Hat *Apron *Arabic Smock *Bathroom Floor tiles *Bedside Table *Beech Floor Boards *Big Gold Bracelet *Black Digital Watch *Black French Beret *Black Rubber Duck *Black Suit Pants *Black Sweat Band *Black'n'White Bangles *Blooming Bush *Blue Balloon *Blue Beads Top *Blue Bow *Blue Bracelet *Blue Bubbles Wallpaper *Blue Checkered Rug *Blue Origami Hat *Blue Pearl Bracelet *Blue Plastic Watch *Blue Pyjama Pants *Blue Striped Jug *Brain Shirt *Brass Doorbell *Brown tile Wallpaper *Builder's Helmet *Burgundy Wallpaper *Cactus Luchador Mask *Cactus On A Rock *Cap Mushroom *Cave Shirt *Chic Beret *Circus Wallpaper *Classic Shield *Classic Tuxedo Pants *Classy Grey Headband *Clown Balloon *Comfortable Couch *Contemporary Zig-Zag Bookshelf *Cream Carpet *Crimson Bracelet *Cute Bowls *Dancing daisy *Delicate Tulip *Dotted Wallpaper *Double Cream Wallpaper *Ebony Bracelet *Executive Chair *Exquisite Orchid *Flourishing Bush *Flowers Wheelbarrow *Fragrant Hyacinth *Gat Hat *Gold Balloon *Gold Star Perfume Bottle *Golden 2010 Balloon *Golden Heart Balloon *Green Band *Green Mat *Green Rug *Green tile Wallpaper *Green Window Canopy *Grey Carpet *Groovy Carpet *Hot Spring Bucket *Independence Day Party Hat *Jester's Hat *Jungle Elephant Decor *Kitchen Utensils *Lattice Window *Leather Executive Chair *Leather Wrist Strap *Letter Blocks *Mademoiselle's Bonnet *Modern Armchair *Modern Black Couch *Modern Dining Chair *Modern Red Couch *Modern Rug *Modern Vase Decor *Oak Floor Boards *Old Barrel *Old Bucket *Old School Candlestick *Orange Pearls *Origami Hat *Oval Rug *Pale Floor Boards *Parisian Windows *Party Hat *'Pea Green' Bean Bag *Pine Bookshelf *Pink Carpet *Pink Kite *Pink Plastic Watch *Pink Suit Jacket *Pink Sweat Band *Plaid Chair *Plain Window *Playful Fish Shirt *Playful T-Shirt *Pointed Bonnet *Portable Radio *Posh Bow *Princess Dress *Purple Bow *Purple Party Balloon *Purple Shirt *Quirky Beanie *Raccoon Hat *Rainbow Band *Rainbow Bangles *Rainbow Skateboard Decor *Rainbow Stone tiles *Raspberry Juice *Rattle Drum Deco *Red Bow *Red Digital Watch *Red Festive Drum *Red Pearl Bracelet *Red Space Boots *Red Sun Tunic *Red T-Shirt *Retro Green Polo *Retro Radio *Robot *Robust Cactus *Rose Headband *Rubber Duck *Scout Shirt *Silver Bracelet *Simple T-Shirt *Sixties Shift *Slouch Couch *Smart White Shirt *Snowboard Decor *Sombrero *Stainless Steel Small Bin *Star Headband *Stone tiles *Strawberry Rug *Stylish Silver Band *Summer Armchair *Summer Chair *Summer Hat *Summer Skies Wallpaper *Sunflowers Hat *Sunscreen Decor *Sweet Orange Tree *Sweetheart Teacup *Swimming Shorts *Teal Wallpaper *Teddy *Tiki Fence *Tiki Welcome Sign *Tribal Pants *Tribal Shirt *Viking Helmet *Warm Hat *White Baby Hat *White Bonnet *White Carpet *White police Hat *White Sweat Band *Winter Coat *Wooden Door Expensive Mystery Box / Gold Mystery Box Need more info! Can you contribute?